The inventor herein has recognized a need for a diagnostic system for a battery system that utilizes battery cell analog overvoltage flags and battery cell comparator flags to determine when a contactor electrically coupled to a battery module is to be transitioned to an open operational state.
In particular, the inventor has recognized that it would be advantageous to have a diagnostic system that utilizes two independent types of flags (e.g., battery cell analog overvoltage flags and battery cell comparator overvoltage flags) that can be set to fault values, based on a first threshold voltage value and a magnitude of a voltage comparator threshold voltage, respectively, that are different from one another—to determine when a contactor is to be transitioned to an open operational state. As a result, the diagnostic system has diagnostic diversity and can command the contactor to open when a battery cell analog overvoltage flag indicates an output voltage value of a battery cell in the battery module is greater than a first threshold voltage value, or when a battery cell comparator overvoltage flag indicates that an output voltage of a battery cell in the battery module is greater than a magnitude of a voltage comparator threshold voltage, or both.